


Application: Denied

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Application: Denied

"I had that meeting with Kingsley today." Harry sat down on the couch, slipping off his boots and tucking his feet under himself.  
  
"I take it things did not go as planned." From Harry's body language alone that was quite obvious but Severus still wondered just what had gone wrong. "Surely they'll accept you into Auror training without your NEWTs. Shacklebolt told you as much himself."  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. "Oh, that wasn't the problem. You were."  
  
"What?" Severus seethed. He opened his mouth to begin the rant to end all rants but Harry held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"It isn't what you think. According to Ministry guidelines someone like myself is allowed to be an Unspeakable. They don't care what or _who_ you've done so long as you are honest about it. They are more worried about blackmail than anything. But Aurors need to work together in close quarters in high stress situations and they don't think it's appropriate for someone of my _persuasion_ to be tempted by all those fit _male_ bodies."  
  
Severus was stunned speechless, a rare thing indeed. "You _are_ joking?" he asked when he recovered his voice.  
  
"No, I'm really not. Kingsley said he hoped to get the law reversed someday but he didn't want me to get my hopes up waiting." Harry closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his hands.  
  
Severus pulled Harry to him, the younger man's face pressed to his chest. Kissing the top of Harry's head, Severus murmured in his ear, "The Auror corps is poorer for it." 


End file.
